dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Emmarainbow432
Welcome to the ! Hi Emmarainbow432, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Odile Banner page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Madeyefire (talk) 21:10, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page Start Hey there This is Odile's talk bubble: http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Emmarainbow 22:09, April 4, 2014 (UTC) You're very welcome! If you ever need help with anything, just shoot me a message :P 22:14, April 4, 2014 (UTC) : Normally I'd say start on a class, but those are drawing to an end...Step one: make sure you've got a picture for Odile's talk bubble :D if you want me to put it in, I will. Step two: find someone to rp with. Step 3: pick a place to rp. Step four: ah...rp? XD : I'd be happy to rp with you if you wanted. : 22:24, April 4, 2014 (UTC) : Soon as those harries are sorted I'm open!! I gotta advertise: a great rp spot is Jamie's Bar and Grille :D : 22:40, April 4, 2014 (UTC) hi! Well, I jsut had to notice... You have didn't sort your character. Can you, please? Thanks! Forum:Sorting Lissy (Owl Me!) 22:31, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Yule ball I'm about to make that section so hold on, I'll send you an Owl when I'm done, okay. ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 14:22, April 5, 2014 (UTC) I posted to the Yule ball. It should be the first section. :D ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 14:32, April 5, 2014 (UTC) I posted back! ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 14:41, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to DARP It's always nice to have new members here, Emma. Unfortunately, you can't just create a shop and set up a page for it - there's a process. You need to put in an application at the Stores Registration, and if the department decides that the shop is a good idea, then it will be approved. If you need any help, feel free to contact anyone who is an Administrator (username in silver or gold), obviously including me. We call messages Owls around here. :D Alex Jiskran 14:49, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Word bubble Emma, I've fixed your word bubble for Odile. Now, when you want her to speak, all you need to put on the page is with what you want her to say after 'Odile='. This will generate the correct time for the post automatically, as a timestamp. It will look like this - Alex Jiskran 15:05, April 5, 2014 (UTC) My pleasure. :D Alex Jiskran 15:09, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Me again I posted again. ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 15:09, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Posted! ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 15:29, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I posted and Alex is flirting with your chara a little. Just thought I'd let ya know. ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 15:58, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey hey, I posted and I was wondering if Alexander and her could be a couple later on. ^_^ ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 16:11, April 5, 2014 (UTC) That would be awesome! --Emmarainbow432 (talk) 16:33, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Lol xD you posted the last message on your own talk page and okay! I posted btw ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 18:33, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I posted. :D ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 18:32, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Image Do you still want: *File:Odileattheyule.jpg I'm deleting unused images. Because you have been an inactive user for less than a year, I'm giving you 1 month to respond before deletion. ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 18:35, July 15, 2014 (UTC)